Code Vampires
by Yukitlolxxx
Summary: Lelouch gets bitten by a vampire on night, and his life will change forever... His best friend will hunt him down, and what will happen to Lelouch? This story will be Kalulu. Please R&R! I'll update soon!
1. The day a vampire is born

**YO! Let's cut the crap and get on with the story! By the way, this is my version of Code Geass, which is not really Code Geass, and I own nothing from Code Geass. The story begins! **** Please review! Thanks! (If this story happens to coincide with others, I didn't copy them cos I never ever read any books about vampires).**

A figure stood at the window of Lelouch Lamperouge. He barred his fangs which seemed to glint under the silent moonlight. There were blood stains on his lips and teeth. The figure took out a bottle of red water and started gulping down its contents – blood. The bottle barely filled his stomach. He needed more of the fowl substance, which was the main reason he was here anyway. He jumped into the room, in which Lelouch was asleep. He bit into Lelouch's neck and started sucking up the red fluid flowing out from the two holes in which the fangs made. After it was full, the figure jumped out of the window and left…

In the morning…

"What the hell are these two marks in my neck?" Lelouch shouted while looking in the mirror. His hands reached up to touch the bite marks. "Ouch!" he cried. Lelouch decided that he would continue to investigate it when he came back from school. School was as usual today – the classes were boring, the teachers were evil. Everything seemed the same. That was, until recess...

Lelouch was never much of a sporty person. He tried to skip P.E. lessons, and never took part in the sport games the other guys were playing during recess. But somehow, Lelouch felt like he had an urge to run around. He felt like jumping. He felt like playing – on the soccer pitch. Lelouch ran over to the boys playing soccer, including his best friend Suzaku. "Hey, Suzaku!" he yelled at his best friend. Suzaku's dad was a vampire hunter. That was, he believed that there were vampires, but hasn't actually met one or hunted one yet. Suzaku was also a vampire hunter to-be, but he didn't really believe in the blood sucking creatures.

"Yes?" he shouted back.

"Can I play with you guys today?" The people on the field suddenly stopped playing.  
"What did he say?" one yelled.

"Did he just say he wanted to play with us?" another shouted.

"Yes," Lelouch said, clearing their doubts, "I said I wanted to play," Suzaku walked over to him. "Fine," he said. "You're on our team. We're currently losing 4-0. Score in between those two pillars there. Let's start!" The goalkeeper for the other team kicked the ball halfway across the pitch. Suzaku won the header and the ball rolled to Lelouch's feet. "Lelouch!" he exclaimed. "Go for the goal!" What Lelouch did next was just simply amazing. He ran for the first 10 meters as there was no one marking him. He then dribbled across the first player, then he spun with the ball still around his feet against the second, avoid a tackle from the third, and he shot the ball into the net. "GOAL!" their team shouted and they went on to hug Lelouch and celebrate. The next three goals were also the same, and all of them were scored by Lelouch. Lelouch was now a soccer prodigy in the eyes of the rest of the players and officially made him captain. Lelouch then scored the winning goal, when something happened during celebration.

Rivalz, the best defender of their team, went to hug Lelouch. Lelouch returned the hug, when he heard a few bones cracking. A second passed, and Rivalz fell to the floor, and started whining in pain. "ARGH!" he cried. They immediately brought Rivalz to the hospital. Suzaku stared at Lelouch with questioning eyes. His father had told him about Vampires – they have great athletic skills, and they have super strength. And if the vampire has been a vampire for more than 7 days, it would have powers to run at a top speed of 200 km/h. Lelouch couldn't have developed such great athletic skills in one night, and he had accidentally broke Rivalz bones. "Was he… a vampire?" Suzaku thought. He knew there was only one way to find out…


	2. The truth is revealed

**Thanks for the reviews! Now here's chapter 2!**

If Lelouch was truly a vampire, he would not be able to resist drinking a vampire's favourite food – blood. But of course, Suzaku was no utter idiot to just let blood flow out of his hand and fill up a cup. Instead, he would use tomato juice. This would help a lot in proving whether Lelouch was a vampire.

In Lelouch's House…

Lelouch couldn't believe what he had done in school today – playing soccer better than most of the players that has been playing for more than 3 years. He couldn't accept what happened to Rivalz even more. Did he really break his arms? Did he really possess such great strength? If he did, he was in trouble. But the real question was – how did all this happen to Lelouch anyway?

At school the next day…

"Lelouch!" Suzaku called out.

"Yes?" Lelouch called back.

"Come, I have something to show you,"

"What is it?"

"Come and you will find out," Lelouch walked over to the table in which Suzaku was seated. From his bag, he pulled out a bottle of red substance. Lelouch's eyes widen and focused on the bottle. He then suddenly grabbed the cup, flipped open its cover, and started gulping its contents. After 2 seconds, he spat the drink out.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried.

"Yes?" Suzaku replied.

"Why the hell are you giving me tomato juice? You know I hate tomatoes!"

"I didn't ask you to drink it! You just grabbed the bottle and started drinking it!" Lelouch thought for a moment, and suddenly realized Suzaku was right. He still couldn't think of a reason why he suddenly felt the urge to drink the red substance. He then went back to class. "Oh no!" Suzaku thought, "Is Lelouch really a vampire? This test only proved a bit, so it seems that everything depends on the next test."

Six days later…

This was the day where the second test would begin – to see if Lelouch could now run like a vampire as it was the seventh day of him being a vampire. If he could run like one, it would mean that he is truly a vampire. Suzaku decide the challenge Lelouch to a race. "Ready?" Suzaku yelled.

"Ready!" replied Lelouch.

"Okay! 3,2,1, GO!" Suzaku cried.

Lelouch took off a very high speed, one that Suzaku could not match at all. From this, Suzaku had come to a conclusion – Lelouch was a vampire.

Suzaku invited Lelouch to his house to talk about what he had discovered about him.

"Yo! Why did you call me here Suzaku?" Lelouch said when he walked through the front door of Suzaku's house. Suzaku's house was basically a "headquarters" for his dad's vampire hunting business. "Well… I have something to talk to you about," Suzaku replied in a low voice.

"Okay," Lelouch said happily. He was thinking that Suzaku was inviting him over to play or something like that. "Let's talk in your room," With that they walked up the stairs to Suzaku's room. Suzaku sat on his sofa and patted the spot next to him, signaling for Lelouch to sit down beside him. After Lelouch made himself comfortable, Suzaku started on with what he was planning to say.

"Well, it's like that. After the week spent with you, I noticed something about you,"

"What is it?"

"You're a vampire, Lelouch," Lelouch's face suddenly turned pale and stared at his best friend.

"What the hell?"

"It's true. I noticed that your physical behavior was abnormal this week – suddenly becoming very athletic, possessing superhuman strength, suddenly felling the urge to drink the tomato juice, all of them are evidence that you're a blood sucking creature. Plus, you should check your teeth sometimes – their starting to become fangs." Lelouch immediately scurried to the mirror in the bathroom, and realized what his best friend had said was true. He went back to the sofa and stared at Suzaku with the "Oh my god" face.

"So I see you have discovered what I have done with your best friend!" a voice sneered from the window. Lelouch and Suzaku both turned and saw a human figure clinging on to the window pane…

**Yay! I love cliffhangers! I will update the story soon! Please review! Thanks for reading my story! Love you guys!**


	3. The Confessions

**Let's get on with the story! Continued from the last cliffhanger…**

On the window panel, a man with golden hair and violet eyes was smiling evilly. "Who are you?" Lelouch cried out.

"I am the one who made you what you are today – _a vampire_," said the man. Suzaku immediately ran into the kitchen and came back with a batch of garlic. "Be gone, vampire!" he shouted while waving the garlic in front of the vampire. The vampire just laughed.

"Har har!" he laughed, "The garlic story was just an old wives' tale. Even the Jesus cross doesn't affect me!" Suzaku stepped back, momentarily paralyzed. The vampire then introduced himself after jumping into the room. "My name is Schneizel. I have been a vampire for exactly 68 years."

"Why are you here?" Lelouch asked.

"Well," Schneizel started, "I have to _train_ you to become a real vampire, since I got you into this mess. I'll come back for you in 2 weeks time. Bye for now!" and then leaped out of the window. Lelouch couldn't imagine what just happened. Suzaku was even taken aback. Lelouch broke the silence. "So, I guess its goodbye in 2 weeks time,"

"Yup," Suzaku replied.

"So… you know, what will you do now that you know what happened? Will you tell your dad and make him hunt for me? Will you hunt me down yourself?"

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I promise not to tell anyone,"

"Thanks, you really are my best bud,"

"Just go on your vampire training. Don't worry about anything. I'll just tell everyone that you are moving to USA to study more." Suzaku said. Lelouch opened the door, and waved goodbye to Suzaku. He had to start packing soon.

Basically, Lelouch lived alone in a huge mansion. His parents had died in a car accident a few years ago and had left him all their money, which was a lot. His parents were practically billionaires. So, even if he was gone, nobody would know where he went.

In school on Monday…

In school, Lelouch and Suzaku sat at the canteen table. Lelouch was staring at his version of an angel, Kallen Kozuki. Kallen was the most popular girl in the school, and everyone thought she would go well with the most popular boy in the school, Lelouch. Lelouch liked Kallen, and Kallen liked Lelouch too. But the only thing that was separating them was their shyness. Nobody had the courage to confess to either party, and so their relationship was never boyfriend and girlfriend. Suzaku's impression of his angel was different – Euphemia Li Britannia. She was a princess of Britannia, a country that was doing very well in terms of economics. Although she was rich, she was never spoilt. While the two guys watched as their angels ate, Lelouch let out a sigh. "I just realized that I would never be able to see Kallen ever again in 2 weeks,"

"Since you know that, why don't you go confess to her?"

"I… still lack the courage,"

"Oh Lelouch you're pathetic," Suzaku said as he gave his best friend a nudge on his arm.

"Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black? What about you and Euphemia?"

"Fine, I'll go confess to her now," Suzaku said before he left and went over to Euphemia's table and slammed his fists on the table.

"Euphemia Li Britannia," he started, "I would like to invite you out on a date," Euphemia's cheeks immediately flushed bright red and she shyly replied,

"Okay… when?" Suzaku, seeing that his confession succeeded, replied happily,

"This Saturday at the Macdonald's at the mall next to the school. See you there!" and he left to the table where Lelouch was seated. "Okay, I'm done with my confession. Your turn," Lelouch shook his head and replied his friend with a "Fine, but only after school,"

Lelouch went to find Kallen after school. After he found the redhead, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the most deserted place of the school – the staircase at the school garden and he started his confession. "Erm…" he started. He tried to speak but words were failing him. "Yes?" Kallen said, waiting for what he was about to say. "I want to invite you to out on a date…" With that, both parties' cheeks flushed bright red. "I… accept… your …offer" Lelouch suddenly realized after two seconds that Kallen had just agreed. "Okay, let's meet up at the bus stop next to the school!" With that he pecked Kallen's cheeks and ran off. Kallen brought a hand up to the place which Lelouch had kissed her. "He… kissed me…" she giggled.

**Yippee! With that this chapter comes to an end! Please Review! My first time writing a romance so please be lenient in your reviews! GOOOO KALULU! BTW I wrote this story while listening to the radio. Great music! Crap, Justin Bieber's on air! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Crappy music fills ears) DIE JUSTIN BIEBER! (That was random****)**


	4. The farewell of Lelouch

**Yo people! Here's the next chapter and thanks for all the reviews! I haven't been updating because there was too much homework this week. Anyway, here's the chapter! Please Review!**

On Saturday…

"Hey, Kallen!" Lelouch called out to a Kallen sitting at the bus stop bench playing with her phone. Kallen saw the devilishly handsome man and blushed a little. She tried to hide her blush, but it was just too obvious.

"Hey, Lelouch…" she whispered. Lelouch took out a bouquet of flowers and gave it to Kallen. Kallen flushed red again. "Thanks…" she managed to say. Lelouch suddenly grabbed Kallen's hand and helped her up from the bench. "Come on, let's go for some food!" Lelouch said happily.

"Where are we going?" Kallen questioned.

"Where would you like to go?" Lelouch replied.

"Erm… anywhere you would like to go,"

"Okay then… how about MacDonald's?"

"Fine then," and off they went. Suzaku and Euphemia had gone to the one opposite the school, while Lelouch and Kallen had went to the one near Kallen's house. After the couple bought their food, they sat down at the table. Lelouch looked into Kallen's eyes. He thought she was so beautiful at that moment. Kallen returned the glance. They stared at each other for a few minutes when Lelouch suddenly realized their food was getting cold. "Let's eat, Kallen," he said. They tucked into their lunch quickly. After Lunch, they went to the local park. They sat on the bench and played some finger games. Then, suddenly Kallen brought up something. "Lelouch…" she started, cheeks flushed.

"Yes, Kallen?"

"Do you…love me?" Lelouch then went closer to Kallen. Their lips met. Kallen was surprised, but slowly melted into Lelouch's soft lips. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Kallen's neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues fought and tried to enter each other's mouths. They after 2 minutes stopped to catch their breath.

"Yes, I do Kallen,"

Lelouch went to Suzaku's house shortly after. "Guess what?" Lelouch asked his friend.

"What?" Suzaku replied.

"Kallen and I had our first kiss!" Suzaku's face lit up. "Really? Euphemia and I had our first kiss too!" Lelouch suddenly looked a bit glum. "But I can only be with her for a week more,"

"It'll be okay," Suzaku assured, "Just spend this last week enjoying your time with her."

"Thanks. I will," Lelouch replied.

The week had past so fast. It was the day where Lelouch had to go off for training. Before Lelouch went off, he visited Suzaku one last time and bade him farewell. He then went off with Schneizel. In the forest, they had a little chat. Lelouch found out more about Schneizel, and vice-versa.

"So," Lelouch asked, "how did you become a vampire?"

"Same way you became one." Schneizel replied.

"So… how did you get away from your family?"

"I don't have one. I'm an orphan,"

"Me too,"

"So, seems like we could get along pretty well, eh?"

"Maybe,"

"Training starts tomorrow. You'll meet a few other fellow vampires."

"So… anything happening in the vampire world right now?"

"War,"

"Against who?"

"Fellow vampires. Well, sort of. They broke off from the real vampire tribe years ago because of different beliefs. The vampires we're fighting against, called vampries, believe that they should make as many vampires as possible. We, vampires, believe that just drawing blood and filling it into a bottle is the right way to fill ourselves."

"If that's the case, why did you bite me?"

"It's because you are the one that shall lead the vampires to defeat the vampries once and for all,"

"Why me?"

"Nobody knows. The leaders of the vampire tribe decide you were the one. I was sent to make you a vampire." Suddenly, the bushes near them shook a bit. Schneizel ran across and grabbed a pink haired girl from the bushes. "Euphemia!" Lelouch cried. "Why are you here?"

"I suspected there was something wrong with you – why you were suddenly so atheletic, and decide to follow you. I followed you, and I heard everything you guys said. You're a vampire, Lelouch."

"So what if I am?" Lelouch asked.

"I shall tell the world that there are such things as vampires, and we shall rid the world of… AHHHHHHHHH!" Euphemia was killed by Schneizel using his sharp fingernails. Schneizel dropped her dead body on the ground, which was drenched with blood.

"SCHNEIZEL!" Lelouch cried, "WHY DID YOU KILL HER!"

"She knew about vampires. She knew about _us_," Schneizel replied.

"Lelouch, finally caught up with you guys! You forgot your…" Suzaku suddenly walked out off the huge forest of trees and carried a small pouch of toiletries when he saw the dead body of Euphemia. He dropped the pouch and went over to her dead body.

"Euphe…Euphemia?" He kneeled over her dead body. He looked at Lelouch. "LELOUCH YOU BASTARD!" he shouted, "WHY DID YOU KILL EUPHEMIA!" Lelouch raised his hands up in denial.

"I…I…didn't…Schneizel did!" He looked around for Schneizel, but he was nowhere to be found.

LELOUCH!" Suzaku yelled once more. "I SWEAR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH AND I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS TO AVENGE EUPHEMIA!"

Lelouch ran away, looking back to find Suzaku yelling and crying, with Euphemia in his arms…

**We're finally getting somewhere, aren't we? I swear it'll get interesting from this point onwards! Please review and thanks for reading the story! (In case you guys were wondering what will happen to Kallen and Lelouch, it'll come somewhere later in the story, so stay tuned to find out!)**


	5. The Vampire Tribe

**Yo! I'm back! Seriously so much homework here in Singapore. They seriously need to cut down on the amount of homework and projects they give! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Lelouch ran away from the teary eyed Suzaku, all the way thinking he had made an enemy. And it was all because of Schneizel. When Lelouch had made a good distance from Suzaku, Schneizel suddenly jumped down from one of the oak trees. "Schneizel," Lelouch cried, "now Suzaku thinks I killed Euphemia and wants to hunt me down. All because you killed her!"

"Calm down. It could have been worse," Schneizel replied. "He might even have brought along someone, and saw us. But luckily he didn't. There is a faint deadly aura coming from the boy. I wonder where I felt it before…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure myself. Anyway, now to tell you more about us vampires. Only vampires that are 3 years old have to be afraid of sunlight, and you are barely a month old as a vampire. Every 7.5 years you will age by a year. Plus, you will have to drink blood soon. You look a bit pale. We vampires will have food, but normal human food can only provide an hour's energy for us. You'll have to drink up soon." Lelouch stuck his tongue out at the thought of drinking blood. "Lelouch," Schneizel said. "You have to learn to use your powers. We have to get to the vampire camp before dawn breaks, as I am already 68 years old as a vampire. We need to run there at full speed. Come on let's go," and with that, they sped off.

After arriving at camp, both vampires were tired out. They had ran over 1000 miles to get to camp. Over there, Schneizel introduced Lelouch to everyone in the camp. They all knew Lelouch was "The Chosen One", and they all knew that he would be the one to help them destroy the vampries. Lelouch made a few friends. Rolo, a stealthy vampire and a general, Commander Gino, one who could deal strong blows, and Viceroy Zero, a strategist. Zero was a mysterious person. No vampire knew much about him. After introductions, it was time to train. First up, it was with Rolo, to train speed. Rolo threw metal balls at Lelouch at a high speed, and Lelouch had to dodge them all. He finished in one piece, but with a few bruises. Next up, was to spar against Gino. Lelouch gained some knowledge from the previous training, and managed to beat Gino, who only used pure strength, while Lelouch used speed. When Gino tried to punch him, he quickly ran around him and punched his back with great force. Other than dealing strong blows, vampires could take strong blows too, so that didn't really hurt Gino much. Next up it was chess with Zero. Zero would give him some advice along the way every match and Zero won for the first sixteen rounds, when Lelouch suddenly went on a winning streak and beat Zero for the next few rounds. One who could beat Zero at chess came by rarely, and all the vampires were amazed at Lelouch's skill.

Next up on the list was dinner. Now was the time where Lelouch had to meet the chief and his wife and they would confirm if Lelouch was the chosen one or not. Schneizel led Lelouch to the dining hall, where on the way Schneizel gave Lelouch a bottle of blood.

"Drink it; you need energy for what comes after the dinner," Schneizel said while nudging him in the arm to signal him to take the bottle.

"What comes after the dinner?"

"The confirmation test for the chosen one,"

"Okay… But Ewww… Are you sure that stuff is even drinkable?" Schneizel shot him a "I drank blood from you ya' know" look. Lelouch grabbed the bottle and started gulping it down while pinching his nose. Lelouch did have to admit that it tasted pretty good! Maybe the vampire blood in him even changed his taste buds! After the bottle was finished, Lelouch felt an energy running through him, like he was ready to take anything that came. They flung open the hall gates and walked to their respective tables. The generals were sitting at the same table as Lelouch, and they welcomed him to his seat warmly. A vampire dressed in a western suit walked up the stage, which was a polished board of wood stacked on top of several logs. Lelouch wondered if the stage was even stable.

"Dear fellow vampires, we are gathered here to witness the chosen one take his test of confirmation. Let us give a round of applause to the chosen one, please come up onto the stage!" Lelouch guessed that was his cue to go up the stage. He pushed away his chair and went up the stage. A huge door behind the stage suddenly opened up inside was what looked like a battle arena. It had spikes, some pools of lava, trees, sand, and some water. The "MC" pointed Lelouch to stand in the middle of the arena. Lelouch did as he was told, and he felt somewhat uncomfortable. Suddenly, 5 vampires jumped out of nowhere. They were carrying weapons, and one of the vampires threw a sword at Lelouch. He caught it, thankful that he had caught the sword handle instead of the sharp blade of the knife.

"These "vampires" are robots specially made by our mechanical department here in the vampire tribe." the "MC" started, "They will carry out a fight to the death and if The Chosen One gets killed, it would of course mean he is not the real chosen one. Now let the battles begin!" Surprisingly, the "MC" said all of it with a smile. "God no!" Lelouch thought. "If I lose, I'll die?" Before Lelouch could have thought of how to defeat all 5 of them, all 5 of the robots was charging at the lone man…

**PLS REVIEW THANK YOU! I spent like 4 hours making up this chapter. Phew, that was some hard work! Thanks for reading!**


	6. The confirmation battle

**HIHI! I'm surprised I even found time to write this chapter in the midst of exam fever. MAN U ROXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX! Thanks for Reading! !**

"Crap!" Lelouch thought. "Best thing to do is run now I guess!" Lelouch then approached a tree, which he climbed on top of. One of the robots took an axe and started hacking at the tree. Lelouch held on for dear life. The rest of the robots crowded around the tree, waiting for their prey to come down. Lelouch desperately looked for something to fight back with. Unfortunately, he was in a tree, and the only thing he had was a sword. If he had thrown that down at them, it would mean losing his only means of protection. He then looked to his left and saw… a few coconuts. (If this was a comic, you would probably see a light bulb above Lelouch's head.) "Got it!" he cried. He threw a coconut at a distracted robot chopping down the tree. The coconut struck his neck and its head fell off. "Headshot!" Lelouch yelled. He then threw more coconuts at the other robots. But they weren't distracted, unlike the one hacking the tree. They dodged them with ease, and ran up a rock a few metres away from the tree. One stayed below the tree, watching Lelouch. Lelouch thought that he frightened them away, but how wrong could he be?

The answer: Very. The robots took out their axes and started throwing them at Lelouch. Lelouch dodged three of them, but it was still too early to heave a sigh of relief. There was one last one, and it was coming straight for Lelouch. Instinctively, Lelouch plucked another coconut and threw it at one of the axes. Being a vampire, Lelouch had super-accuracy, and the coconut came into contact with the axe. The axe split the coconut into two, and the coconut juice fell out and spilled onto the robot waiting below the tree. There was a burst of electricity from the robot, and it fell to the ground, shocked. (Literally) The robot which had meant to ambush Lelouch when he came down from the tree was now killed by coconut juice. The axe was slowed down by the coconut, but it was still flying towards Lelouch. Lelouch took his sword and slashed at the axe. The axe fell to the ground, hitting the "dead" robot. Now that they were weaponless, Lelouch knew that it was the perfect time to strike at them. He jumped down from the tree, ignoring the pain momentarily, and started charging at the robots. "Two down, three to go!" Lelouch thought. Lelouch managed to stab one of them, but it refused to go down. It grabbed Lelouch's sword, snatched it away from him and tossed it away over into the lava. Lelouch ran away and dashed over to the pit of spikes. One of the robots went over to get his weapon that was on the other side of the field.

Just before Lelouch fell, he somersaulted behind the robot and the robot that was chasing him fell into the pit of spikes. He then rolled over to avoid the stomps from the robot behind him. He then got up immediately and ran near the pit of lava and somersaulted behind it. But this robot wasn't falling for what happened to his "teammate". He stopped just in time, and turned around to face Lelouch. Lelouch then did a bicycle kick and crushed the robot's head down the floor. "Goal!" he shouted. He rolled over to avoid the stomping from the last robot once again which had returned from getting his weapon. As Lelouch got up and ran, he felt a pain in his foot from jumping down the tree. He tripped and fell down, where he was at the mercy of the last robot. The robot threw his axe away and lifted his foot, meaning to finish Lelouch with a stomp. The leg came crashing down, and Lelouch brought his hands up and covered his face, knowing that this was his goodbye to the world…

**Thank you guys very much for reading! Please review! (Message to Random(): KK I will!)**


	7. The Raid

**Hi guys. Once again, I emphasize, I don't read any vampire stories. And I'm especially happy that Manchester United is going to win the title. YAY! HOORAY! United 4 life! If you like, review on what team you support and what you would like from your team! And if possible, make your negative reviews kinder, thank you very much. Now with the story!**

"How lucky could I get?" was what was on Lelouch's mind when the robot was crushed to death when the axe he threw away chopped down a tree, which fell on the robot and smashed him onto the ground. Lelouch slowly stood up, dusting dust and dirt from his knees. The once silent crowd, which was expecting Lelouch to die, began roaring and erupting in screams. Lelouch laughed in embarrassment, while walking towards his seat. The MC suddenly popped out and stepped back on the stage. "Well, there you have it!" he shouted, "Our chosen one!" The crowd burst into cheers once again, clapping with joy, knowing the fact that they have found "Their Chosen One". Schneizel gave him a pat on the back, feeling proud about the fact that he blooded Lelouch, which was found out to be "The Chose One". But it suddenly appeared that their joy was short lived, as a brick of walls on the left side of the hall came crashing down…

"Vampries!" one of the vampires shouted. And there they were. A crowd of Vampries, skin as white as snow. All the vampires ran away, but into different directions. Some ran to the armory room, while some, well, just ran. Schneizel immediately went onto the arena that Lelouch had fought in and grabbed a sword. Lelouch followed suit. The vampires had returned and went to fight the vampries, and so did Lelouch and Schneizel. The vampires sent a few more robots, the robots that had fought Lelouch, into battle. Lelouch was reluctant to kill, but decided he had to, as this was now his home, and he had to defend it. He started off by just slashing a few of the vampries that were already in combat, but being a coward would only help you get noticed even more. A few vampries noticed him and started to focus their weapons on him instead. Lelouch, naturally, fought back. He took a spear that was left by a dead vamprie on the floor and stabbed the first one, which was one meter away from him. Just as Lelouch thought he had a advantage in distance, a gunshot fired in front of him. He looked up to see a vamprie holding a sniper, standing on a rock on the walls. "Cheater!" Lelouch thought and threw the spear at him. The spear struck him on the head and he fell on the rock, blood dripping of the edges. Lelouch turned his attention back to the two Vampries in front of him and continued fighting with them, this time with unarmed combat. He blocked the slash the first vamprie gave him with his arm, bleeding in the process. After enduring the pain, which was reduced by his hardened skin, he proceeded to literally sweep him of his feet using his leg, and then got up again and stepped on him. Lelouch clutched his arm, the pain returning. He crouched on the ground, the pain getting the better of him. The last vamprie, seeing that this was a great chance, immediately charged at Lelouch and brought the sword down.

Schneizel, on instinct, came to Lelouch at top speed and kicked the vampire aside. He then finished him with a kick when he was on the floor. "Okay?" Schneizel asked. Lelouch nodded his head in reply. Schneizel smirked and said, "Can't have 'The Chosen One' dying!" Lelouch scoffed at that comment. The vampries were retreating. The vampires had won. But the base had taken serious damage, and it appears that the motive of the vamprie's attack was becoming clear.

"They wanted to weaken us for their next attack." Schneizel concluded.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Thanks for reading! Please read and review! And if you want to review negative stuff, please review it in a more positive tone. Please? :D**


	8. The secret revealed

**Hi! I'm back ^_^ Let's start the story :D Please review more :D  
**

GASPS filled the hall as what Schneizel said finally sank in. The Vampries were coming for a second attack soon. Lelouch's face turned from joy from winning the Vampries to pure shock. "Crap!" He cursed. "What do we do now?" Schneizel shook his head in reply to Lelouch. As the hall got more chaotic, Lelouch knew he had to do something. He ran up to the stage. "Why are you all so scared?" he shouted. The hall immediately silenced to hear what Lelouch had to say. "Do you think we cannot beat the Vampries?" he continued. "Our base is weakened, and the Vampries are huge in number!" A vampire shouted from the crowd. The crowd started to talk among themselves again, realizing that their hopes of defeating the Vampries were little once again.

"NO!" Lelouch retorted. The vampires in the hall stiffened at hearing Lelouch's voice and turned back to remaining silence. "I beg you to remember who you people are. You are Vampires. That is the very reason why you're still alive until this day, where humans have tried to hunt us down. And, with the help of me, The Chosen One, we shall together beat the Vampries!" The Vampires in the hall replied by cheering for Lelouch and pumping their fists in the air. In the crowd, Schneizel smirked. "Maybe it's time…"

"Lelouch," Schneizel asked. "What do you know about your parents?" Lelouch turned around and replied glumly

"I don't… really know much about them. They died when I was young. At least my neighbour told me. Why do you ask?"

"Erm… nothing. Oh yes, when you have finished talking to the troops about our plan to counter the Vampries, come to my room. I have something I need to tell you." Schneizel then walked away, leaving a confused Lelouch behind. Lelouch walked back to the conference hall to discuss about the battle plan. "Okay, here's the plan," Lelouch said. "As there is only one opening in the hall for the Vampries to come through, we shall station a few troops to shoot arrows at the Vampries when they first come in. After that, our swordsmen will charge up and fight with the Vampries, while our bowmen continue firing arrows at them. Naturally, the Vampries will also have some bowmen too, so I shall deal with them. So… yeah that's it," The Vampires once again erupted in cheers as they ran to the equipment room to get their things ready.

"What do you want me for, Schneizel?" Lelouch asked as he stood by the door of Schneizel's room.

"It is time for you to meet the King and the Queen of the Vampire tribe." Schneizel replied. Lelouch's eyes lit up. "It's about time," he said with a huge grin on his face. Schneizel led him to a huge door with gold decorations all over it. "The King and Queen are waiting," Schneizel told Lelouch.

"Will you becoming with me?" Lelouch asked.

"I cannot, as it is you who the King and Queen want to see." Lelouch opened the door and met the eyes of two Vampires who looked familiar. _Very_familiar. But Lelouch just couldn't put his finger on where he saw them before. He kneeled down in front of them and greeted "Greetings, our King and Queen," The Queen had black hair and sparkling purple eyes, like Lelouch's. The King's hair was white, and had purple eyes too. "Welcome home, my son," The King said.


	9. The inheritence

**Happy 46****th**** Birthday, my dear Singapore! 9/8/11 ^^ Wishing you many more good years ahead! :D Ok let's get on with the story! Oh, feel free to criticize my work. I am open to positive criticism Thanks David Keuper~~~~~~~**

Lelouch's face turned from honor from meeting the King and Queen to pure shock. "S… Son?" The king just smiled, and replied "Yes, you are my son. My name is Charles, and she is your mother, Marianne." Marianne gave a wave and a smile to Lelouch. Lelouch was still confused, as he had heard from his neighbors that his father and mother had died when he was still a baby. "How? My parents had died when I was still young!"

"We made up that story. The truth is, two nights after you were born, I had been bitten by a vampire. Your mother, when finding out that I had became a vampire, wanted to be one too to so as to be at my side. After that, we travelled around the world, until we found this vampire tribe. We fought many wars with the Vampires, and before we knew it, we were the leaders of this Vampire Tribe. We asked you to come as one day, when the Vampires were around scavenging, they found an old ruin. Written in the ruins were the words:

'Chosen ones of both sides, come together in one fight. When either one of them is dead, this age old war shall come to an end. Believe in your hearts, and find the one, who'll die with honor, or kill with pride'. The whole Vampire tribe came together, and dripped some of their blood onto the bloodstone, a sacred possession of the vampire tribes. The bloodstone showed us where our chosen one was, and that is why you are here." Lelouch was finding it easier to face reality, but he could still not accept the fact that the two vampires standing in front of him were his parents, whom he thought were long dead. "Okay... so you guys are my parents… that's…. hard to accept…" Lelouch muttered. Charles and Marianne looked at each other and laughed. "Don't worry, honey," said Marianne. "You will accept it someday," Lelouch nodded and walked out of the hall.

Outside the hall, Schneizel was waiting for Lelouch. "So… how did it go?" Lelouch stared and Schneizel and Schneizel interpreted it as an order to shut up. "Ok…ok…" Schneizel replied. "Schneizel, I'd like to ask you a question," asked Lelouch. "What is the bloodstone?" Schneizel smiled, and signaled for Lelouch to follow him. They walked through the hall and finally came to a stop. Schneizel came to a stop suddenly, and put his hand on a brick of the wall. The brick went in and a hole opened just in front of Lelouch's feet. The duo went in the underground entrance, and Schneizel snapped his finger to create a spark around his fingers, and a stick of wood that was on the wall lighted up. Schneizel took the stick, which was now on fire, around the tunnel with Lelouch following closely behind him. "Do what I do, and make no mistakes," Schneizel whispered. Schneizel then came to a stop at a pathway, which was covered with tiles of different colors. "Step on the red tile, then the blue tile, then the green, then the yellow, then the white, then the yellow, and repeat the whole thing again." Schneizel whispered, "Stepping on any other colors will cause you to be pierced by a thousand spikes coming out from the ground." Lelouch gulped at the very thought and thought it was better to be safe than sorry. After they had crossed the pathway, they came to another pathway, which looked perfectly normal. Lelouch tried crossing it, but was stopped by Schneizel. "Don't cross it. Touching any tile on the pathway will send a mace flying down." Schneizel then punched a tile below his feet, and a pathway opened on the wall next to him. They went through the secret pathway, got safely round the other pathway that would send maces flying, and came in front of a door. Schneizel then opened his arms wide and exclaimed, "Ra, uek, loh, kio, pon, mey, bix, feo! Dregon grant me the power and unlock this door!" The door in front of swung open, and inside, was a crimson red rock resting on a stand. "That is the bloodstone?" Schneizel nodded. "And… what purpose might it serve?"

"The bloodstone created the first vampire, Dregon. Therefore, this bloodstone signified the beginning of our kind. It then became our most valued possession. Legend has it, that if this bloodstone were to be destroyed, Vampires would be wiped out." Schneizel replied. Lelouch knitted his eyebrowns and joked "That sounded pretty serious! Oh, Schneizel can I touch the stone?" Schneizel nodded, and Lelouch placed his right arm on the stone. Suddenly, the stone started glowing, and a shock travelled up Lelouch's arm. Lelouch tried to pull his hand away from the stone, but it was stuck. Lelouch felt his hand growing numb, and suddenly, his hand disappeared. Lelouch was shocked for a moment, but then his arm grew back. But this time, it was not a human arm. It was glowing bright red, and an orb had been implanted on the back face of his hand. It was not only a hand, it was a claw. It was a devil's arm. Lelouch stared at his arm, and stared at Schneizel, who was looking at the wall, startled. Lelouch turned his attention to the the wall, and on it were ancient words being projected from the bloodstone. "What happened? What's this arm? What is written on the wall?" Lelouch asked. Schneizel stared at Lelouch's arm, his face pale white, and said.

"You have inherited Dregon's power."


End file.
